saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Slut
Steelport Washington DC (formerly) |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = *Alive (Original Timeline) *Unknown (Retcon Timeline) |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Saints Row Wiki Chat (2014) Saints Row 2 (Pre-Superhero) (2008) |Row 5 title = Affiliation |Row 5 info = 3rd Street Saints Zin Empire The Mighty Whore |Row 6 title = Aliases |Row 6 info = Slutty Shaundi |Row 7 title = Weapons |Row 7 info = Knife Enhanced Heavy Pistol Z9 Handcannon Battle SMG Super SMG Compact Service Rifle Heavy Combat Rifle Dominator RPG Grenades Satchel Charges |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Drug Trafficker Saints Lieutenant Reality Star Director of the Secret Service |Row 9 title = Debut |Row 9 info = Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Super Slut is the superhero alter ego used by Shaundi, who was a top lieutenant for the 3rd Street Saints alongside Pierce after The Protagonist's revival of the Saints. She later acted as the Director of the Secret Service when the Saints entered government, and later returned to her regular life as a Saint after the death of Zinyak and returning to Real Earth. She is the protagonist and primary player character in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet. Background Before her life changing event's Shaundi was recruited by Bob Wilson as a lieutenant in the 3rd Street Saints, helping him conquer Stilwater, Steelport and later helped in destroying Zinyak, before returning back to Stilwater and Steelport to continue her celebrity status. Although partially know to the other Saints upon meeting her, Shaundi has suffered from Nymphomania starting just after 17th birthday and has never been treated for her illness. Her numerous sexual affairs and one night stands leads to a large portion of Stilwater, including Bob Wilson while they were fighting the Zin. After returning to Real Earth, Shaundi decides to go work part-time in the sex industry in an attempt to fulfill her growing sexual needs, especially since her dating show had officially finished prior just before joining the Secret Service. Becoming Super Slut After dealing with some of the Morningstar and the recently arrived Sinister Mafia, Shaundi heads back to her apartment after a night out and is given by a Saint one of her favorite bottles of wine as a gift from a fan. Unaware that someone had spiked the drink with some kind of powerful drug called the X-139 given by an Anonymous man (Mieszko) with the intention of making her his slave. Shaundi consumed the tainted drink and the X-139 was free to genetically alter some of her genes, Central Nervous and hormonal messengers. Shaundi would go to sleep later unknown that she was changing for both better, and worse. After waking up from her sleep very prematurely in the morning, Shaundi would find herself feeling a little on edge and a little too perky and in need of something. After leaving her place, she would later get caught in an attack by a group of thugs who tries to exploit her. However, Shaundi while was caught up in sexual acts, she unintentionally crippled and killed her captives, leaving her confused as to the thugs unnatural deaths. She would later head to a sex club and later find her sexual talents had become almost as natural as walking, and satisfied visitors more so that ever. After a checkup from the doctors, Shaundi was shown that genetically, she was sexually evolved due to changed behavioral patterns in her brain and hormones, and would shortly find out afterwards that she could perform unending sexual acts of all types for potentially forever, hence her survival from the thugs attack. While having a hard time excepting this revelation, she would later find out however, that she was more that able to accept this change in life and would later adopt the title Super Slut, using her new found abilities to catch/kill criminals and help eliminate the Morningstar and Sinister Mafia at the same time, use it as her pastime when not catching or killing others. The Saints would be the first to officially know of Shaundi's alter ego after she told the group about her unnatural change. Most of the crew were surprised but all were undeterred by this revelation, and Bob Wilson found early on that she would happily her new talents on them if wanted. While Super Slut carried on with her life, Kinzie would start to research how Shaundi became the way she is. The fight against Mr. Sinister After Mr. Sinister personally arrives to Stilwater to oversee the Sinister Mafia's operations, the psychopath takes an interest in the Super Powered Nymphomaniac and realises his men would fail to kill Super Slut, so he decides to visit the Saints/Ultor Zin Technology Center and find out more about her. He discoverers that they can buy from Ultor their hidden weaponised facilities and take out any location they desire. This is quickly discovered by Super Slut after she spots an underwater facility that the Sinister Mafia and Morningstar were using when she spots a submarine with the mentioned crew. She promptly retrieves the War Plans that the Morningstar and Sinister Mafia have in store and finds that there are more plans to retrieve. After Jacques Loren loses a large amount of Morningstar, the Saints goes to attack Jacques and was ambushed by Mr. Sinister's mafia and were left reeling. Unknown to everybody else, Super Slut followed Jacques and found one of his hideouts and did recon on the building and planted a bug in the building before escaping. By this stage, Mr. Sinister knew that Jacques was gonna suffer the Saints wrath and waited for them to strike. After discovering that Viola was planning to meet with Jacques Loren, Bob and all the Saint lieutenants swiftly interrogated the Ex-Morningstar lieutenant and used her to infiltrate the building, leading to Super Slut and the Saints killing Jacques. Mr. Sinister however, attack afterwards and lead to the Saints being ambushed and most of the crew escaped. Super Slut barely made it out after Mr. Sinister fired a rocket at her and left her struggling to fight off the Sinister Mafia. Capture After the Sinister Mafia takes heavy casualties, Mr. Sinister rallies his men and the rest of the Morningstar, and attacks the Saints at the Purgatory and the Saints fight back. During the fight, Mr. Sinister captures Super Slut, Johnny Gat and Pierce, while Bob manages to escape. While Kinzie tries to find out where the Saints were taken, Shaundi wakes up and finds herself stripped of all her items and clothes in Safeword in Steelport. After a bunch of guards goes to get her, Shaundi manages to break free from her cell, and despite being heavily sedated and getting her left arm shot up by Mr. Sinister, escapes from Safeword. Kinzie at the same time, manages to locate the Shaundi and Bob arrives outside Safeword and finds her, taking the injured Saint back to the HQ. While Super Slut heals up (rapidly) at the HQ, she reveals that Mr. Sinister is the person that attacked them. Soon after, Kinzie locates Johnny and Pierce who were both back in Stilwater. Bob goes to get him back while much to his concern, Shaundi goes to rescue Pierce. After Pierce is rescued from The Mills in the Factories District and Johnny is rescued by Bob from the Price Mansion in Misty Lane, all the Saints gather back at the Purgatory. Preventing Armageddon After Super Slut manages to recover all the War Plans, the plans are taken to the HQ to be decoded by Kinzie. The Saints discovers that the Sinister Mafia is going to take over the Nuke Plant in Stilwater and races to the island to go and intercept the Sinister Mafia and Morningstar. Afterwards the Saints manages to defeat the factions at the Nuke Plant, Shaundi takes out a lieutenant from the Sinister Mafia and finds another War Plan that implicates the Ultor Corporation has helped out the Mafia. The Saints heads to the Phillips Building to find Eric Gryphon and interrogate him. On the way up, they find out that Eric was being beaten by Mr. Sinister for unknown reasons, and the Masako Agents are fighting the Sinister Mafia, results in the Saints fighting with the Masako Agents to fight up to the office. When they reach the office, a frenzied Shaundi and Johnny proceeded to go after Mr. Sinister, which resulted in numerous amounts of Mr. Sinister's bodyguards being killed. After the guards were killed, Shaundi goes and violently attacks Mr. Sinister where he only manages to get free and is chased throughout the building. Shaundi and Johnny catches up again but the duo fails to get him as he grabs a briefcase and a parachute, jumping through a window and escaping from the Saints. The Saints confront Eric Gryphon about the events and why Mr. Sinister was there. Eric reveals that the Saints/Ultor Zin Technology Center and the Ultor Medical division was responsible for creating the X-139 that caused the genetic alterations in Shaundi and that Mr. Sinister brought out some weapon facilities from corrupt officials in Ultor for his own uses. Because what he witnessed from Shaundi and her use of Super Powers, Mr. Sinister also made the scientists create another prototype drug that would grant him Powers like Shaundi, but after Eric discovered what happened and had the officials arrested, Mr. Sinister arrived to deal with him for disrupting his plans. Before leaving, Shaundi personally asked if Mr. Sinister originally wanted to enslave her if the X-139 didn't suffer from the miscalculations, Eric tells Shaundi that Mr. Sinister was not the person that requested the drug, but was from an Anonymous man that could not be traced or identified. Ending Epilogue (Revelations) Personality After becoming Super Slut, Shaundi retains most of her usual personality, but has become incredibly promiscuous and less cautious about her own safety. She advances on men much more easily and has lost all of what little modesty that she used to have, if anything she seems to be the opposite of modest. She is willing to do deeds on anyone that she feels the need to do, but has a limit of not forcing herself onto them unless they are willing to go along. Shaundi still venomously hates Josh Birk and refuses to have any relationship with him, even on a purely sexual level. In fact, she eventually snaps and violent beats down the actor and is only stopped after Johnny Gat and Pierce barely manages to hold her back as a bunch of Saints removes him. During Josh's last advance on her, Shaundi instantly pounces on Bob Wilson and initiates sexual activity, despite other Saints watching, demonstrating the lengths Shaundi would go through to get Josh Birk to leave her alone. In regards to people negatively critising her, Shaundi does have a great deal of resilience and in most cases, does not seem to mind much due to the fact she knows why she acts the way she does. People do tend to lay off the harsh remarks after finding out why she's so promiscuous. However, after Bob Wilson reveals his feelings for her, Shaundi starts to show a guilty side of her as she becomes aware of how much he cares for her and starts to doubt her behavior, although Bob constantly assures her that "It's who your are Shaundi". By the end of the game, Shaundi starts to control her behavior and starts become more involved with Bob as opposed to other men, using her Super Powers mostly as a form of combat, becoming only truly sexual with Bob. Despite her extremely promiscuous attitude and friendliness, she still takes her duties in the Saints very serious and still demeans people that anger her. Shaundi has a major outbreak against Zimos after he remarks that she has Bob wrapped round her finger, and used her telekinesis to batter him without remorse and threatened to kill him if he insulted her again. She also continues to engage in combat, but is more confident fighting now that her Super Powers have made her better as a combatant. Appearance Even after becoming Super Slut, Shaundi fully retains her usual appearance from before her genetic modification, as any physical changes causes by the X-139 were internal only. She retains her usual outfits from Saints Row: The Third onwards and can wear any of them, although she wears either her White House or Celebrity Outfit before her alterations. See Shaundi's article for more details on her appearance. Abilities Much to the X-139's main purpose and design, Super Slut has gained an abnormally extreme sex drive that is permanently going and makes her much more able to perform sexual acts for indeterminable amounts of time. It was designed to make the consumer much more friendly, sexually active and playful. However, due to a miscalculation in making the X-139, Shaundi has also gained Zin Super Powers due to the reverse engineered/captured Zin technology used in making/developing the X-139, which is what caused the genetic alterations. The Super Power aspect allows Super Slut to use enhanced sexual abilities to make others fall under her command or anyone she wishes and also as a offensive attack. Because the Super Powers are identical to the Zin and work's standalone, they can also be used separately to her sexual nature and can be solely used as a offensive attack. Powers The non-sexual Powers that Super Slut uses are the same Super Powers were used by the Wardens of the Zin Empire outside their Simulations or used by certain people inside the Simulations, which was used notable by the Saints inside Simulation 31, Zinyak or by Bob Wilson when he used Power Armour when taking down Zinyak, although Super Slut does not have the Super Sprint, Super Jump or Super Beatdown Powers outside of the Training Simulation as those Powers are a part of the Simulation and are not part of the X-139. Combat Super Slut's fighting ability almost matches Bob Wilson's and Johnny Gat's fighting ability and is able to stand toe to toe with most people and combatants. A lot of her fighting skill is due to continued training with Bob and Johnny (until he was abducted), although the X-139 also greatly enhanced her stamina and strength. She is seen holding a Morningstar goon in mid-air with one hand without any physical strain, and appears to be equally as strong as Bob. Trivia * Shaundi's alter ego Super Slut, came from the fact that Shaundi was extremely promiscuous since Saints Row 2, and given that she likes to dress in sexually provocative clothes in all Saints Row''s that she appears in, it seemed a fitting title for her superhero alter ego. * Super Slut has substantially limited customisation, which is due to the fact that Shaundi was an NPC in previous games, so most of her appearance cannot be changed. ** The only features in Image as Designed are hairstyles (which comprise mostly of Shaundi's hairstyles), make-up and compliments/taunts. ** Rusty's Needle's functions become unusable but the store remains an assessable building. ** Clothing stores remain fully open and usable, with only female clothes being available for purchase. * Super Slut mostly uses the Enhanced Heavy Pistol and the Battle SMG during cutscenes. ** This is due to the fact that Shaundi used SMGs as her main weapon in ''Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV as a Homie, and used pistols during numerous occasions. * In addition to swimming and wrestling (with Bob Wilson), Super Slut also loves exotic dancing and uses the stage name Slutty Shaundi when she dances. ** The main place that Shaundi dances at is Technically Legal. * Mieszko was the person responsible for turning Shaundi into Super Slut, thinking that the X-139 would make her his sex slave, but inadvertently created a Super Human. * In comparison to Bob Wilson, Super Slut's in-game combat ability is on par with the Saint leader. She does have an agility advantage over Bob due to her smaller size and weight. ** In the final fight against Mr. Sinister, Super Slut and Mr. Sinister were equally matched in terms of Super Powers and fighting ability, and would have gone in favor of Shaundi if the fight remained just between the two. * Because Super Slut is relatively calm and not depicted as a psychopath unlike Johnny Gat and Bob Wilson (in the earlier games), Bob and occasionally Johnny are the player characters in Mayhem. ** Some other activities besides Mayhem also has Bob or Johnny being the player character rather than Super Slut, but she still appears in some of those activities as the player character depending on the different locations/difficulties. * Super Slut regularly carries a Knife, the Enhanced Heavy Pistol, Battle SMG, RPG and Grenades. ** She also uses the Super SMG, Compact Service Rifle and Heavy Combat Rifle on a few occasions, ** Shaundi uses the Z9 Handcannon and Dominator during the final stages of the Training Simulation. * After becoming Super Slut, most of Shaundi's outfit's since Saints Row: The Third become available in Clothes Stores and the player can change her outfit. ** Before gaining her Super Powers, Shaundi only wears either her White House Outfit or her Celebrity Outfit, depending on how early in the game the player is. Audio Logs Quotes "Wha...(Coughing up fluid) What?" "Uhhh... Nothing, nothing at all. (Whispers) Awkward." "Fuck off Pierce is busy! Fucking asshole.|Super Slut and Pierce when the later spots Super Slut having sex. }} Gallery Shaundi Superhero 2.jpg|Super Slut Appearances *''Saints Row 2'' (as Shaundi) *''Saints Row: The Third'' (as Shaundi) *''Saints Row IV'' (as Shaundi) *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' (first identified as Super Slut) *''The Sinister Three'' (as Shaundi) *''Third Street Girls'' (as Shaundi) Category:Original Category:Females Category:Alive Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Player Characters Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Humans Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Aliases Category:Protagonists Category:Versions of Shaundi Category:Superheroes Category:Alive - Original Timeline